


That's What Friends Are For

by QueenieLacy



Series: Break Up to Makeup...Maybe [2]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Break Up, Clubbing, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, making them jealous, taking a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Ricky gets help and inspiration from an unlikely source





	That's What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two in my Sad!Cricky series. Please read Unhappy before you read this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ricky sighed as he sat alone at the hotel bar. Cristiano and his family were out having fun and normally he would join as Cristiano’s partner but it didn’t seem right to join anymore. He didn’t know why this upset him, he’s the one that asked for a break. He knew this break was the best thing for him, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t miss being with the family and celebrating everything. It was natural to miss that, right?  
  
“I’ll have what he’s having.” He heard a voice from beside him. He looked over and saw Neymar sitting next to him. He was dressed casually in jeans and a shirt, but with Neymar’s style flair on the outfit. Diamond earring in both ears, a SnapBack on his head. He dressed to go out, not stuck at a hotel bar. “What’s up man, I don’t think I saw you at the awards.” Neymar greeted him.  
  
“Hey, Neymar.” Ricky greeted him. “Yeah, I was kind of lowkey tonight. You know, PR.” He explained and Neymar nodded.  
  
“I get it.” He sighed. He knew the feeling all to well. “But I would have thought Cristiano would have you tied down to the bed. You know, to celebrate his win.” Neymar joked. While it was pretty much unknown to everyone else, much of the footballing world knew about Cristiano and Ricky’s relationship.   
  
“Not anymore.” Ricky admitted. “We’re…on a break.” Ricky spoke. Admitting that to someone else was harder than expected, but freeing at the same time. He wasn’t harboring this huge secret anymore.  
  
“What?” Neymar was taken aback by the revelation. He waited until the bartender sat down his drink and left before he spoke again. “What the hell happened?” He asked. Ricky sighed before looking around. “You two are the great power couple of the football world.”  
  
“Come over here.” He said before getting up and leading Neymar over to the corner of the bar. They sat in the small booth away from everyone else, so they could speak freely. “We’re on a break. I’m just…I haven’t been happy with how everything has been going. I can trust you, right?” Ricky asked and Neymar nodded.  
  
“Of course.” He answered.  
  
“The PR team is going to push for Cristiano to marry Georgina, probably after the World Cup they’ll mention it…I don’t think I can handle that.” Ricky answered and Neymar scoffed.  
  
“Just like Lionel.” Neymar said before taking a drink. Ricky gave Neymar a confused look before speaking.  
  
“You and Lionel?” He questioned and Neymar nodded. Ricky had heard the rumors of the two being in a relationship, footballers were gossip queens after all, but he’d never been able to confirm it until now. “You went to PSG because he married Antonella.” He stated and Neymar nodded.  
  
“He had a choice and he made his. He chose his reputation. So…I guess we’re on a break too. Although, it’s not very effective. Lionel, he knows he’s got me. He knows I’m too in love with him to completely leave. He can do anything and I’ll stay. Also, Antonella is pregnant with our next child so…” He sighed before downing his drink. “And I don’t blame Antonella for saying yes to the arrangement. The money Leo pays her is amazing. I don’t think I would have said no either, especially considering how poor she was before all of this but even she said that Lionel didn’t have to take it that far.” Neymar ranted. “And then he made me, the PR team made me sit there at the fake wedding knowing damn well that it should have been me up there with Leo saying our vows.” Neymar scoffed. “Men suck. Love sucks.”  
  
“Yes, they do.” Ricky agreed before downing his drink.  
  
“I don’t want to sit here and be depressed.” Neymar stated.  
  
“You’re free to leave. I’m going to drink.” Ricky explained. He was about to wave a waiter over when Neymar stopped him.  
  
“Or, we can have some fun and get some revenge.” He offered.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Ricky asked.  
  
“Lets go to a club. We can drink and dance. We’ll have fun and make certain we get photographed together, so we can make two people jealous.” Neymar explained and Ricky let out a chuckle.  
  
“You want Cristiano and Lionel to think we’re fucking?” Ricky questioned and Neymar nodded.  
  
“It makes sense. We’re both on a break and each other’s rebounds. They’d believe it and it could be fun.” Neymar explained. “It could get them both to make some changes…or at least Cristiano can change. Lionel can’t really go back now.” He added.

Ricky didn’t really want to rock the boat during their break. He wanted this to be as quiet as possible and work out his emotions on his own, but he did need some fun and this could be fun. “I don’t know why I’m agreeing to do this, but let’s go.” Ricky said and Neymar smiled as he clapped his hands together. 

“That’s what I’m talking about. Let’s go.” He said and pulled out some money, laying it on the table for his drink before getting up from the table. Ricky followed suit and left with Neymar. They made some calls and found out where the hot nightclub was and where the paparazzi would be. Neymar called a car service and the sleek, black SUV took them to the nightclub. 

“I don’t think this is going to work.” Ricky spoke out as the rode in the backseat of the SUV. “Cristiano would never believe I was with you. You’re so young.“ 

"Cristiano is young.” Neymar shrugged. 

“But you’re really young. You’re in your twenties. I’m damn near forty.” Ricky explained. 

“People on breaks go wild and do crazy things.” Neymar reasoned. “And Cristiano will think that I’m the crazy thing you did…eh, that didn’t come out. You know what I mean.” Neymar explained. As they rounded the corner and got closer to the club, Neymar moved closer to Ricky. “They’ll take pictures of us inside the car.” He explained. Ricky nodded and soon the were out front of the club. The flashing lights of the cameras almost blinded him, but he made sure to get close to Neymar and get good pictures. The two got out and Ricky slung his arm around Neymar’s neck as they walked inside. 

 "Neymar! Neymar! Why are you with Cristiano’s manager? Are you looking for new management? Will your father not be involved in your career anymore?“ The paparazzi shouted questions as they walked. 

 Neymar chuckled. "Looking for something new.” He said with a wink before the two made it inside the club. Once they were inside the club, the two headed for VIP. They drank, danced, and had a good time. They knew the people inside would snap pictures of them together so they stayed close to one another, touching one another just enough that they knew they’re respective partners would be pissed off but not enough for the normal public to start gay rumors. 

 A few hours later, they left the club and headed back to the hotel. Neymar was too drunk to make it back to his room on his own and Ricky didn’t feel like taking him all the way on the other side of the hotel to his room, so Neymar ended up crashing in the bed next to Ricky. 

The next morning Ricky was up first. He was slightly hung over, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He downed a bottle of water before eating a bit of fruit he had left over. He took two pain pills before hearing Neymar groan beside him. The young man was more hung over than Ricky. 

 "Why didn’t you stop me after the fifth tequila shot?“ Neymar asked. 

 "I tired.” Ricky answered and then threw the bottle of pills at Neymar. “Take two and then take a hot shower. The steam should help. Do you want room service?" 

 "Yes please.” Neymar spoke as he sat up. He grabbed the pills and rolled out of bed. “Something greasy.” He added before taking the pills and then disappearing into the bathroom. 

 Ricky called down for room service and then turned on the television to catch up on the news. After a few moments, there was a knock at the door. Ricky got up to answer it, but was surprised at who he saw. “Cristiano.” He breathed out. The taller man looked down at him with an angry expression on his face. “Is everything okay? The kids-." 

 "What the fuck is this?” Cristiano cut him off, shoving his phone into Ricky’s face. It took Ricky’s eyes a moment to adjust before he saw the pictures of him and Neymar staring back at him. It looked like Neymar was right. 

“I went out with Neymar last night.” Ricky explained. 

“You’re all over him.” Cristiano pointed out. "You want him.“ 

"Cristiano-" 

"Are you fucking him? Did you fuck him?” Cristiano asked. Ricky rolled his eyes. 

“We’re on a break, so I don’t have to answer that question." 

"Oh God, you fucked him.” Cristiano groaned dramatically. 

“We’re on a break.” Ricky repeated. “One that you agreed to." 

"I only agreed to it because I didn’t think you were serious.” Cristiano admitted. Ricky scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Cristiano, why would I-." 

"Ricky! Is that room service!” Neymar yelled out and Ricky wanted to curse himself for forgetting that Neymar was still in his room. Cristiano’s eyes widened and he quickly pushed into the room, moving pass Ricky and coming face to face with Neymar. Neymar was standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Oh…” Was the only thing Neymar said as Cristiano gazed at him. He was well aware of how this looked and there was nothing else he could say to defuse the situation. He wouldn’t get the chance to say anything else before Cristiano was on him with his hands wrapped around his neck and Neymar struggling to breathe. 

“You’re sleeping with my husband! Are you sleeping with my husband?” Cris asked as he choked Neymar. 

“Ah, Cristiano!” Ricky ran over to the man and tried to pull him off his friend. He was shocked, not only at his actions but also that he referred to Ricky as his husband. He had never done that before. “Stop! Please! You’ll kill him!”

“Good.” Cristiano spoke. Ricky groaned as he wrapped his arms around Cristiano and managed to pull him off of a thankful Neymar. 

“Leave, Cristiano…please.” Ricky said as he pushed him away from Neymar. Cristiano scoffed and gave Neymar a once over before turning back to Ricky. 

“Have fun with the younger version of me.” Cristiano scoffed before turning and leaving on his own. 

“That was perfect.” Neymar spoke and Ricky gave him a confused look.

“Excuse me?” Ricky questioned. 

“Now, Cristiano will take your break seriously and he’ll run to Lionel about me being here.” Neymar stated. 

“Does Cristiano even know about you and Lionel?” Ricky asked and Neymar nodded.

“He walked in on us making out in the bathroom of the award show two years ago.” Neymar explained and Ricky nodded. He was actually curious to see if this would play out like Neymar thought.

* * *

“Lionel! Lionel!” Cristiano yelled as he banged on Lionel’s door.

Lionel angrily opened the door and frowned at Cristiano. “What the fuck do you want this early?” Lionel questioned, angry he had been woken up by the knocking.

“You need to get a handle on Neymar? What’s up with you two?” Cristiano asked.

“Get in here.” Lionel said and pulled Cristiano into the room so others would not hear their conversation. “Why are you worried about Neymar and I?”

“Because I just walked in on Neymar in Ricky’s room w-.”

“Ricky’s room? You’re not in the same room?” Lionel asked, interrupting Cristiano. 

“We’re on a break.” Cristiano explained. “But like I was saying, Neymar was in Ricky’s room and he was only wrapped in a towel.”

“What!” Lionel exclaimed. He couldn’t believe this. “You’re playing a joke on me. It’s not funny.”

“No joke.” Cristiano said and pulled out his phone to show Lionel the pictures of Neymar and Ricky at the club. 

“They’re all over one another.” Lionel spoke as he looked at the pictures. “You need to get a handle over Ricky. Ricky corrupted him. I mean, Neymar and I are at odds but he would never…” Lionel trailed off as he started to realize that maybe Neymar was moving on. “Fuck…”

“Fix your issues with Neymar.” Cristiano said as he pocketed his phone. “Before I kill him.” He said before leaving out of the room. 

* * *

Lionel quickly dressed himself so he could go and talk with Neymar. He needed to know what was going on. Was Neymar really done with him? Was he done with their relationship? Lionel finished dressing and left his room to make his way to Neymar’s room. He made it to the room and knocked on the door. He had to wait a minute before the door opened to reveal Neymar standing there, dressed in sweats and a loose shirt. 

“Lionel, what’s up?” Neymar asked. 

“Is it true?” Lionel asked before pushing pass Neymar and walking into his room. Neymar sighed and closed the door. “Were you with Ricky?”

Neymar rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. We’re on a break.”

“Are we?” Lionel asked. 

“I told you that if you listened to your PR team and if you married Antonella, that our relationship would change.” Neymar explained and let out a scoff. “I guess you weren’t listening…you never listen to me, only to your manager and your PR team.” Neymar said and rolled his eyes at the older man. Lionel closed the space between the two of them and cupped Neymar’s cheek. 

“You want to sleep with Cristiano’s leftovers? Fine, get it out of your system, but you’re mine. I’m never letting you go Neymar. I love you. You’re mine forever.” Lionel spoke, putting his foot down. 

Neymar scoffed. “If you wanted me forever, then you should have married me and not her.” He said and pulled away from Lionel. He knew that was an unfair statement. They would risk both of their careers if they came out now, but he just wanted to say something that would make Lionel hurt. “That hurt me, Lionel. I had to sit there and watch Antonella stand in my place and say vows that I was suppose to say and wear the ring I was suppose to wear. The worse thing…” Neymar stopped as he felt tears start to form in his eyes. “The boys, Davi and Thiago, asked why I wasn’t standing up there with you and that nearly broke me.” Neymar explained, letting a tear fall from his eye. “I don’t know if I, if we can move through this.”

Lionel shook his head. “Don’t say that, love. We can get through anything just don’t give up on us. We have our baby on the way. The IVF was successful again. We can get through this and it’ll be like normal.” Lionel said and cupped Neymar’s face. “I know I made a mistake and i’ll fix it when the time is right. I promise, just don’t give up on us.” He said and pulled Neymar in for an embrace. Neymar wanted to believe Lionel, but he couldn’t help but think he would be back in a similar situation in the coming months.

* * *

Ricky had just come back from lunch with Claudia when he heard a knock at his door. He wondered if it was Claudia coming back because she forgot something. He went over to the door and threw it open only to see Cristiano staring back him. “Can I come in?” Cristiano asked. Ricky noticed his eyes were red, as if he had been crying. 

“Yeah.” He said and stepped out of the way so Cristiano could enter his room. He closed the door behind him and turned to face Cristiano. “What’s up?”

“I want you happy.” Cristiano started. “I want you to be happy, but Neymar won’t make you happy. He might be young and good in bed, but that’s it. He doesn’t know you like I do. He won’t-.”

“Cristiano, stop.” Ricky cut his long time lover off. He let out a sigh before speaking. “I have always put others before myself. I never wanted to rock the boat, never wanted to cause drama so I smiled and said yes to a lot of things that I should have said no to and I did things that I shouldn’t have, and I went along with things that I shouldn’t have. I’m 37 years old. It’s time for me to finally think about me. It’s time for me to be a little selfish.” Ricky explained. 

“I know we can’t be out and I’m not saying we ever have to be but in our private life, behind closed doors, I will no longer allow you to treat me as some after thought. I’m not going to be the tenth or eleventh person on your list. I won’t allow you to take me for granted and I won’t allow you to neglect me. I will be second to only our children and that is it. I need to be with someone that I feel truly wants me and doesn’t just see me as one of his trophies or accomplishments…you were going to say that Neymar won’t love me like you do but honestly, I haven’t felt loved by you Cristiano for some time. If you can’t do these things for me Cristiano, then we have nothing left and we should part amicably. I’ll still be your manager and we’ll co-parent the kids but I would rather just split now while I still like you rather than drag this out and have an angry split.” Ricky explained and Cristiano just stood there, speechless as he took everything in and finally realized how Ricky had been feeling. He had no idea and wished he would have know sooner. He opened his mouth to speak but Ricky stopped him.

“Don’t.” Ricky said. “I want you to really think about what I said. We’re still on a break for a month. Take this month to think about everything I said. I want you to be sure before you start making promises to change because the next time we go on a break, it will be for good.” Ricky said and then walked over to the door. He opened it, signaling Cristiano to leave. Cristiano walked over to the door, stopping to kiss Ricky on the cheek.

“I do love you Ricky.” He said before walking out of the room.  Ricky closed the door behind Cristiano and then slid down the door, sinking to the floor. He knew his life was about to change drastically. He just wondered if this would be with or without Cristiano.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
